mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Keep Calm and Flutter On/@comment-6067194-20130123004745
sorry for posting this "again" but feel it was better to put it separately and could not find option to delete comment. I must disagree that chaos is evil tbh, chaos is the polar opposite of order. chaos is change, unpredictable and without proper rules. kids often like chaotic rooms with everything being everywhere to a orderly clean room. a lot of ppl see change in most of its forms as bad, most ppl feel comfort in tradition or stability of repetition (to some degree). What if the magic used for sun and moon stop working? or pegasi can't control the weather, discord could just snap fingers and change it to how it works in our world, its within his power to do so. is it a bad change? for equestria it might be distressing but its not BAD overall. the examples said earlier where bad, yeah mostly. but I feel its more along the line of him going out of his way to be annoying, to troll the mane 6 to get his fun rather than him being bad to the core. if he was in a evil kingdom he probably would turn the river of blood to pineapple juice, the dark flying dragons of doom into flying pigs and what not to just piss ppl of. or turn evil characters good for the fun of it. discord as a character fits more the role of a trickster god rather than a evil spirit. he don’t do the things he do out of spite (mostly) but rather due to him seeing it as fun. its his disregard of others in his pranks and schemes that make him a villain and why he was removed from power in the first place. and why he is a villain in the season 2 premiere episodes. also, if he was a villain with a serious goal of domination and disregard for others he would not leave his plans open to be crushed in the way he does. he stole the elements, he could have made it so no one could find them, with his powers its not impossible, but he made it into a game, why? due to it being fun. he could at any time just made the mane 6 into bumbling fools much like big mac, but he did not. due to there being no fun if they could not resist him. he is out to have fun, and part of that fun is make others try to stop him and him playing with them. but he realised he can't go out of his way to do exactly what he whant, change what he wants, if he want to keep friends. i think they build up towards a strong powerful new antagonist, where discord is paramount for securing a chance of winning. or, he becomes a character much like Q, and drops in now and again to help while the mane 6 try to keep his shenanigans that comes in the package to manageable levels (living gravy boats rather than making day and night last 10s).